


Airport Romance

by ddelusionall



Series: A-Top Romance [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Bathroom Sex, Fan - Freeform, Fan Kim Junsu, Idol Shim Changmin, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin is a successful solo artist. Junsu is a fanboy, Changmin's number one fanboy, thank you very much. Changmin knows better than getting involved with a fan ... he does. But does he care?
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: A-Top Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721224
Kudos: 2





	1. The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Changmin! Changmin!”

It was the decidedly male voice screaming his name in a sea of females that made Changmin pause for a moment, but his managers pushed him through the crowd, eyes on the escalators and freedom from the mob.

Changmin tuned his ear to that voice. It was male, despite how high pitched and gravely. He loved his fanboys. Yes, the girls were pretty, but he _loved_ his fanboys.

As soon as his feet hit the escalator, Changmin lifted his head and turned around. The fan girls squealed, but that one voice was still shouting his name and it took half the ride up to locate him, and when he did, their eyes locked and the kid’s mouth gaped open

Changmin smiled, well it was more of a smirk. The guy was hot. He had orange spiky hair that Changmin would now know to look for the next time he came through the airport. His mouth was still open, but after another moment, he finally smiled and waved so enthusiastically and excited that Changmin had to laugh.

The fangirls went crazy, and there were a few moments of panic when Changmin raised his hand and waved back at the young man.

His manager touched his arm. He turned and left the escalator, walking quickly through the concourse to get to his plane.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Changmin loved going to Japan, but he wished he could go for a holiday and not for photo shoots and TV appearances and concert promotions. His Japanese improved every day. He slept on the plane on the way home, and was groggy as he made his way through the airport. It was three am, and there were still girls packed into the visitors’ area to see him.

He had forgotten about the fanboy until that unmistakable voice shouted his name again. His head shot up and just like last time, their eyes met, though it was easier to find him now because of the fewer crowds. And he was one of the few that didn’t have a camera pointed at Changmin.

The guy smiled widely, and Changmin’s heart did a little dance. His smile was so perfect, adorable, carefree.

It was never a good idea to get involved with a fan. They were good for a quick blowjob and nothing more. No sex, no relationships, nothing else.

And yet, Changmin steered his way closer to the guy, really not close enough, because there were a couple of layers of fangirls in between them, but enough that the guy noticed and smiled even wider.

“Changmin! I made you kimchi fried rice! You must be hungry! Well, my roommate made it, but here! It’s really good!”

Changmin smiled. The girls around the guy gave him weird looks and moved away.

The guy was wearing a t-shirt that said, “Gay to the Max” with a picture of Changmin’s face on it.

It made Changmin laugh. As much as he appreciated the gesture, he was not allowed to eat food prepared by a fan. He turned around, right before he exited the doors and waved, eyes on the guy’s again. The fangirls squealed, and the guy smiled, a hand clutching the shirt over his heart.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Two weeks later, Changmin had a break from activities. He leaned back in his desk chair and flipped on his laptop. His mind wandered to his fanboy. It wasn’t the first time over the last two weeks, but now, in front of his computer, he typed in the only thing he could think of that connected him to the kid, but then hastily amended his search when it pulled up way more gay porn than he needed.

“Gay to the Max Changmin” narrowed it down.

There are a few articles questioning his sexuality. And fanfics of him paired with other stars like Park Yoochun and Se7en.

And then he finds it. A fan account on a fansite about him at the airport.

_Changmin was gorgeous as always. In sweats and a blue hoody, and so tired. Poor guy. Such an early flight, but OH my god, YOU GUYS‼! HE DID IT AGAIN‼! Just like when he left for Japan. I fucking swear he smiled right at me, AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! He did! It was amazing. So fucking amazing! AND HE WAVED‼! ♥♥♥ Like, he just turned and our eyes met and god, he was too far away to take the kimchi that Jaejoong made him, but oh my god, he smiled at me. He. Smiled. At. Me. And all you bitches can say that I’m delusional and that he was probably smiling at all of you other crazy girls that were there, but He. Was. SMILING. AT. ME‼‼‼ ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Okay, sorry. I had a flashback moment. Oh, god. Changmin is beyond gorgeous in real life. So fucking gorgeous._

Changmin read all the comments and how all the girls were upset and how he was so lucky and all of the guy’s replies. There was no doubt that it was him.

Each posted was signed: “Kim Junsu: Gay to the Max”

Changmin smirked. He had a name. For the first time in his life, he wished he didn’t have a break and that he had somewhere to fly to. He wasn’t scheduled to be in Japan for another two weeks.

Changmin made his own profile (MinnieMax – which his sister always called him) for the site and left Kim Junsu a comment.

_What would you do if he ever said hello to you?_

A few minutes later, he hit refresh and was unsurprised to see a comment in return.

_MinnieMax ~  
are you fucking kidding? I would die. I. WOULD. DIE‼!  
♥KJunsu_

Changmin laughed and wrote back.

_If you died, then you’d never get to kiss him.  
What would you do if he ever kissed you?_

_MM ~  
dude. DUDE. Who hasn’t thought of Changmin kissing them huh? IRL? Good shit.  
I would die.  
If he said hello, I would not die, but if that hello was followed by a kiss.  
I would die.  
♥KJunsu_

_KJ ~  
dude. You better hope Changmin knows CPR. Because if he’s going to kiss you, then he’s going to do other stuff to you, too. And you’re going to want to be alive for that.  
♥MM_

_MM ~  
are you trying to kill me?_

_KJ ~ no_

_MM ~  
You are a Maxer right?_

_KJ ~ um *points to username* duh_

_MM ~  
crazy bitches come on here and start talking shit to me about him and it pisses me off, and they have usernames like Max4ever and ILOVEMAXMORE, but then they’re like, well, didn’t you see his performance in Busan. He totally hit that one note— _

Changmin winced. That was a bad note.

_—and I’m like, ooh one bad note in fifty billion performances, so STFU and GTFO. They piss me off. So yeah, just making sure.  
Where are you from?  
♥KJ_

_KJ ~  
I am from Seoul._

_MM ~  
Do you ever go to the airport to see him?_

_KJ ~ All the time!_

_MM ~  
God, it’s my favorite time. Getting to see him in real life is just amazing. Even when he’s all tired and god, I love it when he hasn’t shaved. It’s probably the sexiest thing besides seeing him naked.  
♥KJ_

_KJ ~  
did you see him naked? SHARE PICTURES NOW_

Changmin laughed as he hit **post** on that comment.

_MM ~  
Only in my dreams, MM. Only in my fucking dreams.  
But it sucks because all his fangirls are seeing him in their dreams too, and I just want to keep him all to myself. All to myself  
♥KJ_

_KJ ~  
dare I ask what you would do to him if you had him all to yourself?  
♥MM_

Changmin didn’t dare breathe after he sent that message. He knew what the guy was going to say. He let himself feel guilty for only a moment for deceiving Junsu. The reply message took a long time to show up.

_MM ~  
are you stupid or something?  
The first thing I’d do is keep myself from fucking throwing him on the floor and fucking his ass until he couldn’t do more than scream. Because really? That’s an awful first impression. I’m pretty sure rape of a celebrity would get me thrown in jail.  
Second, I would try not to make a fool of myself by popping a fucking boner, but that’s a lost cause because just talking about him is giving me a stiffy.  
Third, I would politely ask him for his autograph and not beg him to dig my pen into my arm and permanently tattoo his name in my skin.  
And fourth, cue raping.  
LOL. Kidding. I don’t know.  
After that. I mean … how do you talk to celebrities when you’re just another fan?  
♥KJunsu_

The last line made Changmin frown. But the rest had him laughing. It was really hard giving all of his fans the attention they deserved.

_KJ ~  
yeah, I’m pretty sure you can get in trouble if you rape him, good reason to get thrown in prison though. And you want to fuck him? Ever thought of riding his cock instead?  
♥MM_

_♥♥MM♥♥  
that was a thinly veiled way of asking if I top or bottom. Well done. And honestly, I don’t care. If he wants to top me, then fuck, I will bend over and spread my ass for his cock. I mean, fuck, It's CHANGMIN!!!_

Changmin took a deep breath and his eyes shut as he imagined that.

_KJ ~  
you caught me, for shame. I’m the same. Though I prefer topping just because I like to turn people into drooling messes beneath me._

_MM ~  
this convo has gone beyond the sphere for public eyes. Chat?_

Changmin thought for a moment, and then said, why the fuck not? He logged into his chat account, and sent the guy an invitation. It was accepted immediately and then two seconds later, a little window popped up.

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Howdy, howdy.~  
**MinnieMax** \+ Hey. So what’s up? +

Changmin was nervous. He was fucking chatting with a fan. And if his managers or friends knew this, he’d be in deep shit. Well, except for Yoochun. Yoochun would tell him to hit it as soon as he could.

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Nothing. Just watching Changmin videos.~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ You got me craving to see his smile ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ it’s really strange to meet a fanboy +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ OMG! IKR! We’re supposed to go gaga over SNSD ~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ blah. Lame ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ I like them +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ but not how you like Changmin, right ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ well, that’s true. I don’t want to fuck them +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Damn straight.~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ So what’s your name?~

Changmin froze, and paused a little too long.

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ *eyeroll* fine, don’t tell me ~

He stole the name of one of his back up dancers.

 **MinnieMax** \+ Yunho +  
**MinnieMax** \+ sorry, my parents will kill me if they know I’m talking to some random person +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ that’s the name of one of Changmin’s backup dancers‼‼! ~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ parents? How old are you? ~

Changmin didn’t lie.

 **MinnieMax** +22, and you?+

 **Gay_for_Max** ~22 and you’re still worried about your parents? ~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ I’m 24 ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ they don’t know I’m gay. It’d be very very bad if they found out +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Ah. Understood, understood. ~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ Hey, Yunho, it’s been awesome talking to you, but I’m at work, and I will die if someone catches me chatting~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ see you later? ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ :( +  
**MinnieMax** \+ yeah, see you +

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Changmin talked to Junsu a couple days later, but made an excuse to log off before Junsu could do more than spazz about him for a little bit. He did not want to have to lie to Junsu, and if Junsu kept asking him personal questions, he was going to have to lie.  
Three days before he had to leave for Japan, Changmin logged into the messenger system. “Yes,” he hissed when he saw Junsu online.

 **MinnieMax** \+ SU-SU‼! DUDE! Guess what!?!+

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ WHAT????? ~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ hello to you too ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ TOO FUCKING EXCITED FOR HELLO +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ ROFLMAO WHAT?????? ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ I GOT THE DAY OFF WORK AND I CAN GO SEE CHANGMIN AT THE AIRPORT ON THURSDAY MORNING‼‼! +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ FUCK YES‼‼ WE SO NEED TO MEET‼! ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ well, DUH, why do you think I’m so FUCKING EXCITED! +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ um … seeing Changmin, ring a bell??? :) ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ Well, yeah but … +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Changmin’s not going to let you fuck him, and I will ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ *blushes* SU-SU‼‼ +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ well? ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ okay, so maybe +  
**MinnieMax** \+ I have to go, but I’m glad you were online so I could freak out with you for a moment

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ ah, baby, you’re always on and off so fast ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ I know, but after Friday we can like hang out and stuff +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ and stuff … I like the sound of the ‘and stuff’ ~  
**Gay_for_Max** ~ until then! *kisses* ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ *kisses* +

Changmin logged off really fast, breath short. He was going to meet this guy. Oh god. He was in so much fucking trouble.

The night before his flight, he logged on again, and was on long enough to give Junsu his private number. Junsu sent him a text right away, and Changmin texted back. They texted about how excited they both were to meet and see Changmin and then Changmin said he had to go. They exchanged technology-kisses again, and then Changmin turned his phone off and tried to get some sleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

He was on his way to the airport before sending a text to Junsu.

 **MinnieMax** \+ susu, are you there? +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Where are you??? his flight leaves in an hour ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ I’m stuck in traffic *pout* +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Fuck. You’re going to miss him ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ I knew I should have left earlier. This sucks +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ Well, we’ll still get to meet, and I’ll take pictures of him for you ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ okay, did you bring him food today? +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ YES! I always bring him food. Jaejoong cooked kimchi jjigae ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ OMG! I love Kimchi Jjigae‼ +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ It’s Changmin’s favorite ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ ooh, gotta drive. I hope to you see you soon+

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ *kisses* ~

Changmin thought all the way to the airport on how to meet Junsu without drawing attention to it. Fuck. It was going to be hard. And Junsu was right. His plane left in an hour.

A few minutes later, as his driver pulled into the airport, Changmin had an epiphany.

 **MinnieMax** \+ OH my god +  
**MinnieMax** \+ OH my god +  
**MinnieMax** \+ OH my god +  
**MinnieMax** \+ OH my god +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ he’s in the fucking bathroom +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ What? Where are you? I thought you were stuck in traffic. ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ SU-SU! He’s in the bathroom, peeing. Shim Changmin is peeing in front of me +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS‼! WHICH BATHROOM ~

 **MinnieMax** \+ By the second terminal entrance, OMG HURRY +  
**MinnieMax** \+ he’s messing with his phone now +

 **Gay_for_Max** ~ I’m coming! FUCK! ~

Changmin smiled. He told his driver to stop by the door he wanted to be at, and despite his managers protests, he climbed out of the car and sprinted for the bathroom. His three body guards scrambled after him. He burst into the bathroom and made sure it was empty, and then turned to his guards.

“Don’t let anyone in here but a guy with orange hair, okay?”

“But …”

“Just don’t. Get out. Don’t make it look like you’re guarding the door, but guard it.”

“But … “

“Get out.”

The guards exchanged glances and then left the bathroom.

Changmin paced the bathroom, trying to steady his breathing. God, Junsu was either going to freak out. Or he was going to kill Changmin for lying to him. Changmin was betting on the first, but the second was a distinct possibility. He had his back turned when the door opened, and he spun around when it shut.

To say Junsu was shocked was an understatement. Mouth open, and then shut, and a pink tongue licked over his lips and Changmin’s eyes shut with a moan and before he really knew what he was doing, he walked over to the stunned man, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him.

Junsu made a surprised noise and then melded into Changmin’s hold. Their tongues tangled, Junsu’s fingers carded through his hair. Changmin lifted him up easily and carried him to the counter, never letting their lips part. Changmin pressed him back until his head hit the mirror. His hands clutched into Changmin’s shirt, legs wrapped around his waist.

When they finally did part, Junsu’s eyes stayed shut.

“Fucking dreaming, dreaming, dreaming, wake up.”

“No, Su-Su,” Changmin said. “Don’t wake up. Dream.”

His eyes flew open. He tried to say something and swallowed, and then made a noise of disbelief.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Gay for Max.”

“Oh, god.” His eyes rolled back, but Changmin kissed him again, getting lost in the feel of his lips.

Someone knocked on the door. A voice said, “Changmin-shi, the flight.”

“It can wait,” Changmin shouted.

Junsu chuckled, still nervous. “Wha—Why—What?”

Changmin smiled. “Want to come to Japan for three days?”

“Oh god,” Junsu breathed, and then kissed him again. “You know I can’t, right? I mean, it’s stupid. I should just call and be like, sorry, Changmin wants me and I … oh, god. I’d get fired and then I’d have no money for your CDs, and I’m saving up for a front row ticket to your concert in August, and—“

Changmin kissed him quiet. “You can have front row tickets to every one of my concerts, and you can have autographed copies of all of my CDs. And if you’re really good, I may let you take a picture of me naked.”

“Oh, fuck.” Junsu threw himself at Changmin, arms around his neck, forcing their bodies together. Changmin lifted him again, carefully, but knew there’d be no way to set him down nicely. Lips still attached though, he managed to convey what he wanted and Junsu willingly let himself be pulled to the tile floor, Changmin above him. Changmin’s fingers fumbled with the buttons in Junsu’s pants. He undid four of them and then mentally said fuck it and reached in to grab his cock.

Junsu arched his back off the floor with a cry. His hands left the death hold he had on Changmin’s forearms and pushed at his pants. Changmin helped tear them off as Junsu’s fingers worked on the button and zipper of Changmin’s pants.

“God, I don’t have time for this,” Changmin said as Junsu pushed his pants and boxers down to his hips.

“Fuck,” Junsu said, and then his hand gripped both of their cocks, pulling and sliding them together.

Changmin moaned and their lips met in a sloppy kiss as Junsu jerked them off. But Changmin wanted more, he wanted to touch him. He held most of his weight on his bent arm next to Junsu’s head. He moved Junsu’s hand, and wrapped his fingers around Junsu’s cock.

Junsu cried out and thrashed underneath him. “Fuck, Changmin!” His body shuddered, mouth open in a silent scream. His cock pulsed in Changmin’s hand and covered his stomach in ribbons of white. His hand faltered on Changmin’s cock and Changmin growled, slapping his hand away to stroke himself.

Junsu took two more deep breaths and then pushed Changmin’s shoulder. “Kneel,” he said. “Damn it, kneel.”

Eyes clouded with too much pleasure, Changmin did as he was told. Junsu flipped around and with no preamble slid Changmin’s cock into his throat. Changmin threw his head back and cried out. His hands clutched at Junsu’s hair, and he thrust into Junsu’s throat, he was too far gone in his orgasm to be surprised that Junsu could take all of his cock. With only two trips down his throat, Changmin came and pumped his release into Junsu’s mouth. Junsu moaned and sucked him dry, and then Changmin pulled him up and their lips and tongues tangled again.

It was pain in his knees that reminded Changmin where they were. But it was Junsu’s hard cock against his hip that made him not care as much.

“Fuck, Su-Su.” Changmin pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“You’re a little liar,” Junsu said, singing a line from one of Changmin’s songs.

Changmin laughed and voice cracking, he whisper-sang, “when you tell me that you love me.”

“Tell me again, let me hear it again,” they both sang.

Junsu burst out laughing. “Oh my god, this is crazy. What the hell?”

“Can I explain it later? I have a flight to catch.”

“Yeah.” Junsu stood up first, using Changmin’s shoulders, and putting his cock right his line of vision. Changmin leaned forward and licked the clear liquid coming from it. Junsu cried out, hands tightening on Changmin’s shoulders, nails digging in as Changmin licked around the crown and then slipped the head into his mouth.

“Fuck, Changmin, god.”

Changmin bobbed his head, taking most of it down his throat before pulling back.

“No time, no time, fuck, Min, no time.”

Changmin swirled his tongue around the head one more time and then pulled away. He pressed a kiss to the tip and then stood up. “You’re right. And I’m sorry.”

Junsu grabbed some paper towels and wiped off his stomach.

With as much will power as he had, Changmin waited until they were both dressed before hugging and kissing Junsu again. “Stay in here for about ten minutes, just so you don’t arouse suspicion, and then in about a half hour, call me. We’ll talk while I’m on the plane.”

“Okay. Um … Changmin?”

“What?”

“Picture, just so I know this wasn’t a fucking dream.”

Changmin laughed. He spun Junsu around and then flashed a V at the camera while Junsu kissed his cheek. It was a cute picture.

“That stays off the internet.”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “I’m not stupid.”

“I know. Kiss me again.”

They kissed again.

“And don’t forget your kimchi jjigae,” Junsu said, pointing to a bag on the ground.

Changmin laughed. “Thank you. And thank Jaejoong for me.”

“I will.”

Changmin touched Junsu’s cheek.

“God, you’re sentimental,” Junsu said with a smile. “You have to go.”

“I know.” Changmin stole one more kiss and then left the bathroom as fast as he could. The guards and his managers started reprimanding him, but Changmin ignored them. It was stupid, and crazy, and insane, but Changmin had never been more sure of something in his entire life. He walked through the airport, head high, a smile on his face, and the taste of come in his mouth.


	2. The Bedroom

“I feel … weird.”

Changmin laughed. “Why?” He shifted his backpack on the seat of the car, digging for his earbuds.

“You were at the airport and I wasn’t there. It’s weird. I always go to the airport to see you.”

“Well, I plan on making a habit of coming straight to your house when I leave the airport, is that okay?”

“Yes. Where are you?”

“We just left.”

“God, so an hour.”

“Yeah.”

Junsu sighed.

“I’m sure you can find something to occupy yourself with for an hour,” Changmin said, he belatedly remembered to hit the button to slide the partition up between him and his driver. He trusted Kibum, but only to a certain extent. Just because the man was quiet doesn’t mean he was discreet.

“I think I’ll just stare at the clock and sigh every thirty seconds.”

Changmin laughed. “You mean you don’t want to stroke one off while you think about what I’m going to do to you as soon as I get there?”

“What are you going to do to me as soon as you get here?”

“Kiss you, kiss you and hug you and kiss you some more.”

“Sounds good so far. What else do you got?”

Changmin’s cock grew hard at the tone of voice. He held the phone between his cheek and shoulder and unbuttoned his pants. “I’m going to pin you against a wall, because I have no desire to control myself as soon as I see you. You’re going to wrap your legs around my waist, and pull my hair while we kiss.”

Changmin could almost hear Junsu shudder over the phone.

“You’ll whisper something about going to the bedroom, but, I can’t wait to have you, Su. I push your shirt up and bite at your chest.”

“Play with my nipple ring,” he said, breathless.

“You have a nipple ring?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I will definitely play with that. Flick it with my fingertips.”

“Oh god.”

“Lick around it, let you feel my breath on your skin before biting the barbell and pulling.”

“Shit.”

“You like that?”

“More, fuck, Min. More.”

“I’ll lower you to the floor, right by the front door. I can’t wait to see you naked, see all of you naked, so your pants are coming off first thing and if you’re lucky, I won’t tear them as I yank them off your body. I’m going to finish what I started in the bathroom and lift your cock away from your body, lick the tip and suck the head into my mouth. And you’re so eager, Su, that all I get a mouthful of precome.”

“You’ll get more than that if you keep it up.” His voice was airy, strained and Changmin laughed.

“Don’t worry. I’m going to suck you down and swallow all of you until the head of your cock hits the back of my throat. Your head will be light and you’re not going to know which way is up as I suck on. But you’re just as eager as I am, eager to feel our bodies together, my cock in your ass.”

“Oh, fuck, yes.”

“Suck on your fingers, Su. Suck on them, get them all wet.”

Junsu moaned and Changmin heard the unmistakable slurping sounds. He sped up the movement of his own hand.

“While I’ve got your dick in my mouth, I’m going to slide a finger into your ass.”

Junsu moaned.

“In and out, fast and rough, because I don’t want to wait anymore, Su.”

“Two, please, fuck, please Changmin.”

“Anything you want, babe.”

“Oh, god.”

“Pumping them in and out of you, spreading them. I want my cock inside you now.”

“Fuck, Min, fuck, I’m … fuck. God.” Junsu whined, trying to keep his moan quiet.

Changmin jerked himself faster, thinking of Junsu coming all over his own stomach. Thinking of Junsu’s legs around his waist as he pumped into his body.

“Fuck, Changmin.”

The awe and desire in Junsu’s voice makes Changmin come all over himself. He doesn’t have to hold back his moan and he practically screams Junsu’s name. It takes a few minutes to calm his breathing down.

“Wow,” Junsu says.

“Yeah.”

“Sounds like a good plan, but there’s only one problem?”

“What?”

“Jaejoong is here, and already cooking and he expects you to eat first.”

Changmin laughed. “Oh, SuSu, you should know that food is my first love.”

Junsu laughed. “Should I be insulted?”

“No. But if you taste better than food, then I’m sure I can rearrange my priorities.”

Junsu laughed again. “God, you’re awesome, Changmin.”

There was muffled shouting through the phone, and then Junsu said, “I’m talking to Changmin!” He sighed and then chuckled. “Jae just said to stop having phone sex because you’ll get to see me soon anyway.”

Changmin laughed. “Yeah, not long now.”

“I have to go and clean myself up. It’d be embarrassing to see you with come stains all over my shirt.”

“Is it the shirt with my face on it?”

“No.”

“Too bad. I’d like to see what I look like with come all over my face.”

“Oh, fuck.”

Changmin laughed. “See you soon.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

Changmin shut his phone and smiled. He found the forgotten earbuds, leaned his head on the seat and tried to take a nap.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

Changmin had never been nervous showing up at a date’s house before. Then again, he hadn’t had a proper date in so long, that he may have just forgotten what it was like.

He was lucky that Junsu lived in a building with an underground parking garage. Kibum dropped him off with only his backpack and Changmin was quick to enter the elevator and go up to Junsu’s apartment on the eighth floor.

He wiped his hands on his jeans (clean, he’d changed in the car), trying to get rid of the cold, clammy nervousness.

He rang the bell.

The man who answered was pretty with blond hair and big eyes. Changmin recognized him from pictures Junsu had met with him.

He licked his lips, bit his lower one, tongue peaking from the corner of his mouth, and then he bowed and said, “Oh god, Shim Changmin is at my door,” under his breath.

“You must be Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong stood up and nodded, and still stood there.

“Jae!” Junsu shouted suddenly. He yanked Jaejoong away from the door and opened it wide. Junsu was as gorgeous as ever. His orange hair was spiked up, but the tips were blue. He wore nice dark jeans, a green button up shirt, and it made Changmin smile because Junsu had dressed up for him, but tried not to make it look like he dressed up.

“Do I get to come in?” Changmin asked as Junsu continued to stare at him.

Junsu smiled. “Yeah, sorry sorry.” He moved to the side.

Changmin came in and Junsu shut the door. Changmin kicked his shoes off. Jae continued to stare at him, but Junsu smiled. Changmin returned his smile and hugged him.

“Miss me?” Changmin asked, lips against his ear. He let the tip of his tongue touch the lowest piercing in his lobe.

Junsu shivered in his arms. “Yes.”

“Su-ie, you promised,” Jae whined.

Junsu pulled back from Changmin’s embrace and grinned. “Yes, I did.”

“What did you promise?”

“Ah, the whole no jumping you first before eating thing.”

Changmin let Junsu go so abruptly that Junsu stumbled. Changmin tried not to laugh as he bowed to Jaejoong. “Junsu’s biggest fear should be me falling in love with your food. The kimchi jjigae you made last time was probably the best I’d ever had.”

Jaejoong’s cheeks went pink and his tongue stuck out again as he avoided Changmin’s gaze.

Junsu rolled his eyes. He took Changmin by the elbow and led him to the kitchen. “So how was Japan?”

“Boring.”

Junsu rolled his eyes again. “I saw the pictures, Min. You didn’t have time to get bored.”

“Then would you believe lonely?” Changmin asked and stole a kiss on Junsu’s cheek.

Junsu continued to try to look unimpressed. “No. Technically, I barely know you.”

“What’s my favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Hence the shirt, huh?”

“Maybe.”

“Favorite song?”

“Wild Soul because it reminds you of what you could have been if you hadn’t been famous.”

“Favorite game.”

“Poker.”

“Favorite Picasso painting?”

Junsu again rolled his eyes. “Come on. What the hell is that?”

“I know for a fact that it was printed in a magazine about six months ago.

Junsu looked away. “It was eight months ago and it’s the Les Demoiselles pink one.”

Changmin laughed. “What is your favorite color, Junsu?”

“Orange.”

“Favorite song?”

A blush covered his cheeks, and Jaejoong laughed. “Come on, Su-ie,” Jae said. “Tell him, tell him, teh-teh-teh-teh-“

Junsu smacked his shoulder. Changmin laughed harder, and when Junsu went to sit down, an adorable pout on his face, Changmin snagged his elbow and pulled him into his lap. He pressed fingertips on his lower lip, until Junsu’s tongue darted out and licked his fingers.

Changmin’s gaze turned to _smolder_ , but as he leaned in for a kiss, Jaejoong said, “Hey. No kissing at the table.”

Junsu pecked him on the lips anyway. “Sorry, Joongie.”

“Here. Dinner.”

Jaejoong had made kalbi and noodles. Everything was spicier than normal, but Changmin loved it. He allowed Junsu to climb into his own chair, but he held Junsu’s knee, and Junsu sat sideways and draped his leg over Changmin’s lap while they ate. After a few minutes, Jaejoong grew used to having a celebrity scarffing down his food like a starving man, and he relaxed and they laughed, and he told stories about Junsu that made Changmin’s eyebrows rise.

Junsu swore most of them were exaggerations.

“What about the mess with Hyuni? Is that an exaggeration?”

“Oh god.” Junsu put his face in his hands. “Please, please, let me get one date with him before you talk about Hyuni. He’s never going to want to see me again.”

“What happened with Hyuni?”

Jae grinned and when he opened his mouth, Junsu threw a piece of lettuce at him. “Consider this payback for every wrong, for every sin, for every single slight you have ever made towards anyone. Including the time you threw up on my Ralph Lauren pants and then set them on fire because you wanted to see what color puke burned.”

Junsu’s head hit the table.

“What happened?” Changmin asked again.

“There’s a time in every guy’s life where he has to decide if he’s gay or not, right?”

Changmin nodded.

“Hyuni was Junsu’s time.”

“God, I hate you,” Junsu muttered.

“I’ll be nice and give you the shortened version, but it had to do with boobs and moans and instant deflation.”

“Shut up. I was sixteen.”

“The aftermath was the best part though,” Jae said. “Oh, god. She spread it all around school and—”

“How long have you guys been friends?” Changmin asked suddenly, trying to spare Junsu the humiliation.

“Don’t know. Five, six years old,” Junsu said.

“You’re the one I have impress, huh?” Changmin said with a grin at Jaejoong. “The final say. Junsu’s voice of reason.”

Jae nodded and crossed his arms.

“How am I doing?”

“Okay, I guess. It’s only day one.”

“Will there be a day two?”

“Shouldn’t you be asking me that?” Junsu said.

Jae grinned. “Yes, there will be.”

“Good.”

“Can you leave now?” Junsu asked and made shooing motions with his hands.

Jae laughed. “Fine. But you have to do the dishes.”

“Don’t I always?” Junsu stood up and grabbed Changmin’s hand. “Come on.”

“Eager much?”

“Horny, yes, yes, I am.”

Changmin managed to wave a goodbye to Jaejoong before Junsu was pulling him down the hall. He opened a door and motioned Changmin inside and then slammed it shut.

“God, Jaejoong is—”

“I like him. He’s nice.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“I should hook him up with Yunho. He seems just his type.”

“Oh god, Jaejoong loves Yunho. Most of the time when we’re watching your videos, he’s looking for Yunho in the background.”

“I’ll ask him tomorrow. It’s kinda sweet how much Jaejoong cares about you,” Changmin said.

“I know, but he loves to tell those stories to people I like. It’s embarrassing, worse than my mom or my twin brother.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yes. Do you mind if we play getting to know you tomorrow?”

Changmin laughed. He snaked his arms around Junsu’s waist and leaned down the few inches in their height difference and kissed him. “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

“I’m glad we … fuck, in the … earlier. Take the edge off.”

Changmin chuckled. He directed them to Junsu’s bed, walking him backwards. Junsu sat hard on the bed, but when he tried to move up the bed, Changmin stopped him.

“Wait.” Changmin unbuttoned his shirt. Junsu’s eyes went wide and he licked his lips. Changmin did not take his shirt off though, and he unbuttoned his pants.

“You are going to die when you see the pictures of my next photo shoot,” Changmin said. “Consider this a preview.”

Junsu made a noise, eyes wider as Changmin left his pants open and then dropped to his knees in front of Junsu. Their lips met, and Changmin kissed Junsu softly, curbing his desperation. He unbuttoned Junsu’s green shirt and slipped it off his shoulders.

“Didn’t I say I was going to play with your nipple ring?” Changmin whispered as his fingers caressed over it. Junsu groaned and fell back to the bed, staying up by his elbows. The silver rod sparkled for a moment. Both ends of the piercing had orange jewels,. Changmin leaned over him and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking harshly right away.

Junsu moaned and arched into the touch, head back, eyes shut. He lifted a leg reflexively and settled his heel on Changmin’s lower back.

Changmin tried to calm his racing thoughts while playing with the piercing with his tongue and his teeth. God, everything with Junsu was moving too fast, and too soon, and if he was just another fan it’d be okay, but to Changmin, Junsu wasn’t just another fan. The last three days, talking to him on the phone from Japan had been wonderful. Junsu made him laugh, and was too interesting.

Plus talking to him as ‘Yunho’ over the last few weeks had built this wall between them, and god, Changmin wanted it gone.

Throwing Junsu into bed at the first possible chance wasn’t the best way to build a relationship.

“Changmin, fuck,” Junsu breathed, and his elbows collapsed, dislodging Changmin from his skin.

Then again, they could get to know each other later.

Changmin smiled and crawled over Junsu, knees settling at his knees on the edge of the bed. Their lips met again. Junsu slid his hands under Changmin’s shirt, and without pulling away from the kiss, Changmin let it fall off his shoulders. Junsu’s hands went immediately into his open pants to cup his ass.

Changmin moaned and jerked his hips down as Junsu jerked his up, and everything went frantic.

“Fuck, Min, goddamn it.” Junsu struggled under him and a couple seconds later, both of their pants were crumpled at the end of the bed and Changmin had his whole body over Junsu’s in the middle of the bed. Junsu’s eager hands and fingers traced all along his skin, tweaking nipples and digging into his back muscles and caressing along hip bones. Changmin was so fucking hard.

“Su-“ Changmin tried to say between kisses. “Su, god. Su, stop.”

“Why?”

“I … fuck,” Changmin’s eyes shut as Junsu’s fingers wrapped around his cock. “This, fuck, isn’t only, about—fuck … damn.”

Junsu chuckled and kissed him again. “I know. Just, talk later.”

“Okay.”

Changmin growled, possessive and needy. He pulled himself back enough to grab Junsu’s cock before shoving it into his mouth. Junsu cried out, hips arching. There was no teasing. Changmin settled between Junsu’s legs, hands planted on the bed to keep himself up and sucked Junsu down his throat, harsh, rough, not enough. Junsu’s knees bent, giving him leverage to thrust up into Changmin’s mouth. Changmin let him for a moment and then stilled him with a hand on his knee. He ran the back of his fingers up and down the curve of Junsu’s ass, not deeper.

“Min, fuck. Changmin. Lube. Dresser.”

Changmin growled again, not wanting to stop for a mere technicality, but he did, and rolled away from Junsu and off the bed.

“Top drawer,” Junsu said, gasping now that the lust in the room had dropped a notch.

Changmin grabbed the bottle and had his hand and fingers covered before he made it back to the bed.

Changmin kneeled on the bed as Junsu lifted his legs and spread himself open. Changmin pressed in a finger all the way, Junsu whimpered and Changmin moaned at how tight he was. A little voice somewhere reminded him that Junsu usually topped.

Junsu screamed and swore when Changmin added a second finger.

“You alright?” Changmin whispered.

The side of Junsu’s mouth quirked. “Shim Changmin is about to fuck me. I’d say I’m pretty damn fine right now.”

Changmin frowned.

Junsu laughed. “Oh, god, Min, please. Don’t go all worried now. Please. Later.”

Changmin kissed up his body, fingers still buried deep. He pressed their lips together and said, “I like you, Junsu. I don’t want this just to be today.”

“I know, fuck, Min, me neither, but right now, it is just today. Please.”

“Are you always this impatient?” Changmin said.

Junsu’s answer was lost in a moan as Changmin forced another finger inside him. Changmin took his time. He stretched Junsu slowly, pumping his fingers in and out, as he kissed down his body. He licked the nipple ring again.

Junsu was a vocal little fucker. Moaning. Whimpering. Blabbering praise and curses and his name and moaning, god. Every time he moaned, Changmin’s body shivered. He left teeth marks over Junsu’s clenched abs, and then licked the head of his cock.

“Min, fuck, wait, no. I’m … fuck.”

Changmin saw his cock pulsing and captured the head in his mouth. He sucked Junsu down his throat, tight, unforgiving and Junsu’s hips arched and he cried out and came. Changmin choked on the first shot of come before managing to breathe enough to swallow most of it. He wasn’t used to being the one swallowing.

“Oh, shit,” Junsu whispered and his body went lax.

Changmin removed his fingers and kissed back up Junsu’s skin. “You okay, babe?”

Junsu nodded. “Give … me … a minute.”

“No.” Changmin lifted Junsu’s legs, positioned his cock and pushed into his body.

Junsu moaned and his body twitched. He wrapped his legs around Changmin’s waist, tightening them, pulling Changmin closer, deeper.

“Fuck,” Changmin gasped and started thrusting.

Junsu’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. They tried to kiss, but Changmin was too far gone to do it properly and their lips brushed as their bodies shook and moved together. Changmin could barely keep his eyes open. Every pull out, Junsu’s body clenched around him, unwilling to let him go. Every push in, the clenching was fifty times worse, and Junsu would moan, and god, those moans. Changmin wanted to die hearing them. And he felt like he was. His heart raced, his breath stopped, his skin burned with pleasure.

“Damn, Changmin,” Junsu whispered.

Changmin smiled and managed a decent kiss before his body was shuddering and pulsing and the incessant pleasure turned desperate and with a moan echoing Junsu’s, he came into Junsu’s body.

The kiss turned from messy to sweet as Changmin’s body relaxed.

Junsu sighed when they broke apart. Eyes shut. He let his legs fall to bed, and with a shiver, Changmin pulled his cock away. Junsu jerked and then curled up against him. They shifted until Changmin was on his back and Junsu was lying on his chest. His hair was a mess.

“This is going to be hard on you,” Changmin whispered and kissed Junsu’s forehead.

“Yeah. I know.”

“Do you?”

Junsu shrugged and looked up at him with hazy, pleasured eyes. “Well, it can’t be easy or normal.”

Changmin sighed. “I hope you’re willing.”

“I am. You’re Changmin.”

“Stop with the celebrity worship, okay, I’m serious.”

“And so am I.” Junsu pushed up to an elbow. “Yes, this is like every fan’s dream, but I like you. Hell, Jaejoong likes you, and Jaejoong is a picky bastard. He told me just before you got here that he didn’t care that you were a celebrity, that if you were cocky or rude, he would have kicked you out, and I know Jaejoong. He would have.”

“What about you, Su?”

Junsu frowned. “It’s weird, because I feel like I know you, but I’m figuring out that I don’t really know you at all.”

Changmin smiled. “We can’t go out. We can’t date. We can’t be seen together. You can’t tell your friends or your—”

“I tell my brother everything. I already told him about you.”

“Okay. Then you can’t tell your friends.”

“Only Jaejoong knows.”

“I … I’m barely going to get to see you. Especially with concert promotions starting soon, and …”

Junsu pouted. “It really sounds like you’re giving me a list of excuses as to why you can’t see me anymore.”

Changmin smiled and kissed his pout. “No. I want to see you again, and if I didn’t fear for your safety, I’d proclaim this to the world.”

“Convenient scapegoat.”

“Su, please.”

Junsu sighed. “I know, but with what you’re saying, I feel like you’re only here to use me because really what else can we do?”

“I’m not.”

“I know.”

“I just want you to know what you’re getting into. Dating a celebrity is difficult.”

Junsu bit his lower lip. “I’m willing.”

“Okay.”

Junsu kissed him. “Are you done being serious?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, good. Then I challenge you, self-proclaimed Star Craft expert, to a tournament.”

Changmin laughed, but before Junsu could climb out of bed, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies together. “Later,” he whispered and kissed Junsu’s shoulder and neck. “I remember saying something about wanting to see my face covered in come.”

Junsu shuddered. “Huh. Star Craft. Sex. Star Craft. Sex. Okay. We’ll do what you want to do. This time.”


End file.
